


Listen to the Heart (maybe not the Nino)

by snacc_noir



Series: The King of Competitions [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Heartrate, Truth or Dare, but it's really just Dare for Kim, like honestly just pick truth for once, the true brotp is Markov and Max, this is old and I hate how bad my writing was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacc_noir/pseuds/snacc_noir
Summary: Nino’s subtle grin turned into a healthy smirk. “Okay, you asked for it. Tomorrow at school…” he paused, “you have to walk into class…” he grinned wider,“…and kiss the girl you like most.”A pause.“What?”





	Listen to the Heart (maybe not the Nino)

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a year ago don't attack if it's disgusting (probably will backdate it). For Kim appreciation week, this is day three: Favourite Ship. I've been meaning to separate this series, and it's very late, but yeah I finally did it. A lot of things have changed since season two.

Kim was notoriously known in his class as the <strike>annoying</strike> dare giver and taker. Every student had been given a stupid, impossible or just really random challenge at least three times during the school year, and even after a failed bet between him and Alix to get rid of them, he still continued his interest of turning any task into something that had a 20% chance of causing an akuma or a fire.

Which was why the cliché high school game, ‘truth or dare’, was one of his favourite things to play.

Gabriel Agreste had gone away for the weekend to meet some new clients (which was odd, as he hadn’t left the house since the disappearance of his wife, but it wasn’t like his own desertion was anything new to Adrien) and Nathalie—the dear—had allowed Adrien to do something her boss would’ve never allowed in a million years.

Invite all his male class members over for a sleepover.

Kim was included in this list, of course, and almost fainted when walking inside the model’s room with Max by his side. The gape shaping his mouth only enlarged when he saw there was an _upstairs _too. There was just so much neat stuff, and the place itself was so _big_, and so _cool_, and—

Was that a basketball hoop?

All the guys ended up coming, and spent around two or so hours playing with the array of drool-worthy equipment and video games come straight from a teenage-boy’s dream room. Adrien’s personal chef crafted various amounts of food for the kids to pig-out on and throw at each other—before they cleaned it up, obviously; Nathalie still set rules in place despite how languidly she assumed they were going to be followed.

It was after exchanging comfortable banter and watching a few favourite movies when Nino blurted out the suggestion of the game truth or dare—as an old-time joke, he assured.

Ivan shot down the idea as swiftly as it was spurred out, while the other boys—bar Kim, who was leaping with, ‘_yes, yes, yes_!’—stayed quiet and pondered over the proposal. Eventually, a consensus of, ‘let’s do it for the laughs’ passed around even to Ivan, who probably only agreed to get Kim to stop nudging him.

When they played, Kim said dare _every_ time.

It wasn’t a surprise to his classmates, but it sure was a nerve.

It got to the point where they were struggling to think of any more dares for him. He’d climbed Adrien’s rock-wall drenched in cold water, completed twenty push-ups with hot source _sitting_ in his mouth, scoured the fireman’s pole blindfolded, stuffed his face with (too many) marshmallows in a chubby-bubby double-dare versing Nathaniel, put on everyone’s clothes and jumped out the window to take a stroll, then did it _again_ with Max (screaming) on his back, and finally: had to eat half of the smelly camembert that was in a random cupboard of Adrien’s. (Which everyone was too tired to question, and Kim hacking it up was too distracting anyway.)

The boys had voluntarily chosen ‘truths’ when being selected so their asker didn’t have to spend ten minutes thinking of any more dares. Kim didn’t get the memo. He still chose ‘dare’ every. time.

A chorus of groans rolled around when Kim responded to Nino with just that.

“Again?” Nino peered over his glasses unamused, his words heavy and tired. “Are you sure?”

Kim rolled his eyes. “Obviously.”

The corners of Nino’s mouth curved upwards so scarcely it almost went unnoticed. “Yeah, I got one.” He shifted on his sleeping bag. “But are you _really_ sure?”

“_Yes_.” He didn’t retract his eyes off him, but the other boys in the room shared nervous glances; having no idea what Nino was talking about.

“Alright then.” With a shrug, Nino sat up and crossed his legs, then pointed a warning finger. “But no backing down.”

He nodded. “No backing down.”

Nino’s subtle grin turned into a healthy smirk. “Okay, you asked for it. Tomorrow at school…” he paused, “you have to walk into class…” he grinned wider,

“…and kiss the girl you like most.”

A pause.

“What?”

The colour had drained from Kim’s face.

“You have to walk in tomorrow,” he recited purposeful slow, “and kiss whichever girl you like most. ‘Like’ being ‘_like_-like’.”

The was an uproar of laughter from the circle of boys.

Only Max had an identical expression to his best friend. “But—But he’ll get _slaughtered_!”

“_Max_,” he hissed.

“Don’t worry, dude. We all know about Chloé.” Nino patted his shoulder in (poor) consolation. “Ever the more reason I’ve been saving the dare for your go.”

Kim glared at him. “You little—”

“I’ll tell Chloé to back off you later,” Adrien interjected. “If that’s any help?”

He pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes and groaned. He wasn’t really listening to any of them.

“Whatever,” Kim spat. “I’ll do it. But when I get a blackeye, you all owe me ointment.”

“Blackeye? More like a bloody cat-scratch,” Nathaniel chuckled. “I heard she got another manicure the other day; claws are sharp and ready.”

Kim only stared at him. “I hate all of yous.”

Markov flew out of a bag and hovered next to Max’s ear, whispering, “Should we tell them?”

Max only frowned as he watched Kim’s deflating figure. “No.”

…

Every boy walked into the classroom together the next morning, earning odd glances of those uninformed of the sleepover. Sabrina and Chloé were sitting in their usual seats, the front row, and Ivan even snickered when seeing Sabrina filing her friend’s nails. Marinette hadn’t arrived yet (how surprising) nor Mylène, so Alix was sitting atop her side of the table playing a game on her tablet.

Kim was the last to file in, chugging a weight of fear, nerves, annoyance and attitude on his back along with him. Not to mention a mound of existential thoughts.

Alya’s spine straightened when she saw Nino approach her with a grin. She beamed and headed to ask how the sleepover went, only to be silenced with a whisper,

“Get out your phone.”

She gave him an odd look, but pulled out her most cherished item nonetheless and slipped from her row to his side. “Why?”

“_Shh!”_ he hissed, dramatically pressing his fingers to his lips (which was reciprocated with an eyeroll). “Kim has to kiss Chloé. I dared him to last night.”

She grinned and began filming. “_Seriously_? Marinette’s gonna flip when she hears she missed _this_!”

“I know,” he chuckled, “the dude’s cray-cray for agreeing. No surprise if she calls her daddy-o on him.”

Alya zoomed in to where Kim was glancing nervously in Chloé and Sabrina’s direction. “You’re lucky I have storage on this thing.”

Despite everyone else’s amusement, Kim was _not_ finding anything about the forthcoming scene funny. Who found death funny? Or a million tons of embarrassment?

His sick-twisted friends, apparently.

No doubt about it he was walking out that classroom today with half his face still intact, possibly a suspension for sexual harassment, and zero dignity withheld to his name.

Maybe walking out _now_ seemed a better idea.

But he couldn’t. He was _Kim_. ‘Never ever in a gazillion years backing out of a challenge’ Kim.

Having Max be the only one who knew the extent of his current suffering was the slim source of his comfort in that moment. Didn’t change facts though, and Kim found walking up to the left side of the room harder than expected.

Looking Chloé in the eye on his way was even harder.

“You think he’s gonna chicken out?” He caught the sound of a whisper behind.

“Nah,” the gruff tone was probably owned by Ivan, “it’s _Kim_.”

He didn’t know if that made him more terrified or confident.

_One step, deep breath._

Even in his life-questioning stupor he could hear the encouragements of his (betraying) male classmates trying their really sucky best to whisper quietly. The unnerving destination wasn’t close enough yet, so he used every force of will in him to carry on—whatever will there was left.

His heart was arguing with his mind and his dignity and ego were feuding until Kim’s legs were torn on which direction he had to go.

What was one task? One dare the ever-so-amazing Kim had to do?

_One step, deep breath._

Chloé’s desk was _right there_; only a few shuffles from his suddenly-very-stubborn feet and he’d _be_ right there.

_Two steps, deep breath._

He stumbled closer—closer than he’d liked. Her blue (miraculously _gorgeous_ blue) eyes brushed his for a moment. It was enough to make his heart stop.

_Three steps—no too close. One step, deep breath._

He stood _right beside_ Chloé and Sabrina’s desk, (refunctioning) heart pounding a mile a minute.

One sentence in his head then screamed over the others to give him the final push he needed to stop stalling so that in the end, his heart and ego won.

** _Just do it._ **

And so he did:

He took another step.

_Deep, deep breaths._

His bag dropped. His hands _leapt_. He grabbed her face and yanked her towards him.

Her tablet clanked against the floor,

as Alix’s lips were smashed onto his.

…

The whole room fell silent.

“What.”

Alya glanced at Nino, whose jaw was on the floor. “That wasn’t Chloé,” she said.

“Well no kidding it wasn—”

“I am _so_ sorry!” Kim through his panicked state bellowed in Alix’s absolute… how did you describe such a shocked expression as _that_?

He scratched the nape of his neck. “It—There was a dare Nino gave me at the sleepover and obviously I couldn’t say no ‘cause that’s just _wrong_ and I had to kiss the girl I liked most in the class and I’m just so _so_ sorry and I don’t know why I did that so dramatically but _please don’t punch me I’m too tired for this!_”

Everyone stared at him with comical appearances; features blown wide and words stolen out of them. Even _Chloé_ had gained attention (didn’t last long). Alix was undeniably the most-startled, staring also with dusted-pink under-toning her widened blue orbs.

“Good morning to you too.” A ghost of a smirk flitted past her lips.

Everyone was still most-definitely staring because _man_, if you’d just witnessed _the _Alix Kubdel get snogged by her rival without warning and have her say _that_ instead of shoving him out the window then you too would be looking at them longer than necessary.

Alix ignored the paralysed peanut gallery and took pity on Kim’s embarrassed state. “Wanna tell me more about this ‘dare’ involving ‘the girl you liked most in the class’ later?” A veil of amusement covered her tone. “And maybe I’ll consider not punching you.”

Kim gulped with blazing red cheeks, not knowing what else to do but retrieve his bag and her (thankfully not cracked) tablet, slinging the former on his back. “Uh—yeah. Yeah okay.” He darted past her like a bullet, a muttered, “Thanks,” thrown over the shoulder, while she only smiled and jumped off the desk to sit in her actual place.

Max, having witnessed everything retaining more knowledge than the others, sighed under his breath as Marinette ran into the door behind with a "_Gah!_".

“Maybe we _should’ve_ told them,” he murmured to Markov.


End file.
